The f word
by Kitten1313
Summary: Edward takes his daughter to see Trisha's grave. oneshot


"_Such a simple word, but it's so hard to do when you've been hurt."_

Nina stares at the white stone in front of her before looking up at her father, "Daddy, do you miss Grandma?" She slowly reaches out and touches the cold rough stone.

Edward kneels down to his young daughter, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun, "Yeah honey I do miss her." He wraps his arm around her and touches her grave. "Your Grandmother was a kind, gentle woman and always had a smile on her face." He thinks back to her last days, her face was pale white and so weak but still her smile remained until her last breathe. He sees it now how peaceful she looked in those last moments.

Nina looks back at the stone then at her father and smiles, "Daddy can I pick some flowers for Grandma?" She had seen many wildflowers growing just outside the graveyard gate and she knows they will make her grandmother's grave so pretty. She may have never met her but she still feels a love for Trisha. Her eye wanders to the stone next to Trisha's, "Daddy, who's stone is that?" she points to the one close by.

She can see her father's face tighten; he had hoped she wouldn't notice the other stone. What could he say? Oh honey that's just the bastard that left your grandmother, uncle and me and never came back? A good for nothing ass trying to pass himself off as a so-called father? He inhales, careful to pick his words, "He's a man that Grandma loved." Although he doesn't know why she loved him.

She stands up and brushes the dirt off her sundress and smiles, "Ok, then I'll pick some flowers for him too." She says as she rushes off to the field of flowers. She sits surrounded by shades of burgundy, gold and indigo, her nimble hands carefully picking every color. Hmm, a man that Grandma loved, what does that mean? She thinks back to the night before, listening to hushed voices and loud whispered arguments all about a man named Hoenheim. But her father had almost yelled that this man was not his father nor had he ever been. She stops picking flowers for a moment, then who is the man Grandma loved?

She stands and runs back to her father with arms full of a rainbow of colors, "Look Daddy aren't they pretty, I think Grandma will love them." She kneels down by the stone and places each flower just so and when she finishes she stands back at the cascade of flowers and smiles.

Edward places a hand on her shoulder and smiles down her. "It looks pretty, Nina. I'm sure your Grandma would have loved this." Winry was right after all about bringing Nina this year with him. She races back to the field as he shakes his head, by the time they get back home she's going to be covered in pollen and dirt. He turns back to Trisha's grave and once again touches the hard stone and breathes in the smell of fresh flowers, "Mom…"

The flowers seem to go on and on, but which ones does she want? Nina scans for a few moments before finding a pure white flower. Something inside her calls out to her as she picks it and hurries back to the graves. She walks up and places it gently on the top of the man's grave before kneeling down, "Thank you for loving Grandma, so she's not alone out here. And if Grandma loves you then I do too."

Edward looks at his little blonde girl completely at a loss for words, her innocent face full of happiness as she stands back admiring her work for her grandparents' graves. She amazes him sometimes, she's never met them yet she loves them as if she's known them her whole life. Even the bastard, how can she love him? He pats her on the head, "Why don't you go pick some flowers for Mommy?"

She nods her head and waves at Trisha's grave stone, "Bye Grandma, I love you." He turns to the other grave stone, "Daddy what's his name?"

He inhales slowly, damn the bastard. He can't lie to her, "His name is Hoenheim, Honey."

She quickly waves to his grave, "Bye Hoenheim, I love you too." And with that she races back to the field to find the right flower to bring home.

He waits until she's out of ear shot before he turns back to his grave, "Hoenhiem this doesn't change anything…" He sighs, "Just because Nina says she loves you doesn't mean I'm ever going to forgive you, you bastard..." He shakes his head as he leaves to catch up with Nina, even dead Hoenheim can still find a way to piss him off. Nina races up to show him a large orange butterfly; she's full of innocence and joy as he takes her by the hand and leads her back down the path towards home. He turns back towards the graves, I wouldn't forgive you, bastard, but for my daughter's sake I'll tolerate you.


End file.
